This Can't Be Happening
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Liv has finally got the house to herself for the night, which means no Joey, no Parker, no mom or dad, and no Maddie. So far, anything can happen in a night like this. Especially when one single accident nears her house happens, and Liv is forced to encounter a certain pop star in a time of need. Liv/Austin three-shot lemon. Surprise ending included. Warning: Rated M for sex.
1. Chapter 1

**"This Can't Be Happening"  
**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with "Liv &amp; Maddie" and "Austin &amp; Ally". "Liv &amp; Maddie", "Austin &amp; Ally" and its characters are owned by Disney Channel and It's A Laugh Productions. Anyway, since I'm in a huge writing mood, I'd figured I write this nice comforting two or three-shot featuring Liv Rooney and someone else. I bet you don't know who it is. If you know why I write interesting two or thee-shots like this, you'll see where this leads to. Or maybe not. Either way, you'll have to find out.**

**Another Disclaimer: I do not own the character Liv Rooney. Liv Rooney is a character owned by Dove Cameron. Okay, on with the fic!**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

* * *

Night had fallen in all around Stevens Point, Wisconsin. The sound of hooting coming from owls were being drowned by the sound of speeding cars and jets flying by. And to make things quite amazing, a cool breeze was shot all around the neighborhood, giving out a sweet chill around the people who were walking around the sidewalk. It looked really nice outside, considering that it wasn't that cold (despite it was still winter).

Meanwhile, inside the Rooney household, there was Liv Rooney. The star of "Sing It Loud" had finally come home to Hollywood to reunite with her athletic sister, Maddie. Not to leave out her brothers, Joey and Parker, her mother Karen, and her father Pete. However, despite moving back to Wisconsin, she still managed to be active in Hollywood, recently landing the role as Tristan Lycamp in the box-office hit adaptation of Joey's favorite comic book, Space Werewolves.

Liv was paid big bucks for her role as Tristan. It was so much that she decided to give half of the money to her mom and dad. In her parents mind, what Liv did for them was generous and thoughtful. So instead of keeping the money in a safe place, both Pete and Karen had decided to spend it all by going away at a resort somewhere in Chicago.

So while the parents were packing up their stuff, Liv was at the kitchen with a bag of popcorn in hand. Carefully, she put it inside the microwave and turned on the button to 2:30, the time it took to cook those little corn kernels.

"Mmmmmm, can't wait to eat you alive!" Liv smirked evilly at the already-cooking snack.

As those kernels popped, the buttery aroma of the popcorn filled through the air and reached Liv's nose like a feather tickling her. The smell was sweet, rich, and orgasmic enough to send Liv's spine chills. And boy, was it well worth it. She felt psyched that Liv was getting alone time all by herself. So far, Maddie was at Willow's house at her sleepover and Joey and Parker were with Diggie to go see that action/comedy movie playing at the theaters.

After two minutes and thirty seconds of waiting it out, the buzzer sounded. Which indicated that the popcorn was done.

"Finally, it's done!" She sighed.

From there, she opened the microwave door, popped the bag right open, and carefully yet nicely, poured down the rest of the buttery contents on a clear glass bowl. Her mouth was watering with such hunger that would make a dead horse smile.

As soon as she entered the living room, she saw her parents Karen and Pete enter with several big suitcases.

"So Liv, are you sure you're gonna be alright by yourself?" Karen replied to Liv. "You know, there are emergency numbers I've attached near the door just in case if there's a fire, a flood, burglary, or a raging animal breaking into our home and tearing you apart bits to bits-"

"Mom, relax." Liv said, putting the popcorn down. "I can take care of the whole house while you're away the next couple of days. It shouldn't be a problem."

"But I'm worried about you, honey." Karen sighed while putting her hand on Liv's shoulder.

"You don't have to worry, okay?" Liv replied. "I'm not eight years anymore."

"But you're always eight years old to me!" Karen cried out.

In the process, Karen started hugging Liv tightly. She hugged her so tightly, it was made Liv hard to breathe.**  
**

"Ugggh, Mooom!" Liv muffled, "You're crushing my breasts!"

Seeing her daughter turn light blue, Pete decided to break up the hug by pulling Karen back with great Herculean strength.

"Now honey," Pete replied, "There's no point in trying to squeeze Liv to death."

"But I'm still worried about her, hon!" Karen begged to him, "I'm afraid someone's gonna barge in and have our way with Liv if we leave her alone in this house."

"Karen, it was just a movie that we watched last night." Pete replied, calming her down. "There is no such thing as a flame-throwing rapist with fire shooting out of his crotch. It's all make believe, honey. Besides, if anyone like that ever existed, I would have thrown him in the freezer and make him freeze to death if they ever tried to get through my daughter."

"Don't worry about a thing, mom." Liv reassured her mother, "I'm capable of taking care of myself."

Karen's heart was beating fast, thinking terrible thoughts about her daughter being burned to a crisp by a made up serial pyromaniac. But Liv and her husband told her not to worry. Yet she couldn't help but still worry about something bad happening to Liv. But if her daughter tells her she's safe, then Karen had no choice but to respect her decision.

"Well, if you say so..." Karen sighed.

"Yes, honey, Liv said so." Pete nodded, "Now let's get going!"

"Okay," Liv's mom nodded uneasily, "But just for safety, we have an fire extinguisher in the kitchen just in case if you wanna use it."

"For the last time, there is no flame-throwing rapist!" Pete whined as he picked up Karen all the way to the door.

"I can't help it, Pete!" Karen shouted at him. "I still cringe when I see fire!"

Karen even managed to hang on to the door-hinges, but not for long as Pete latched her off. With her eyes rolling in relief, Liv closed the door in order to make sure their parents left without any other worry. After a few minutes of silence, she finally heard the sound of a car starting alongside a door shutting. Finally, the car drove out of the neighborhood, which forced Liv to freak out in delight.

"A-ha!" Liv cheered, "Finally they're gone! I have got the whole house to myself! No rules, no worries and best of all, no brothers, Maddie, or my parents!"

Feeling excited, Liv managed to kick back on the family's sofa with the bowl of popcorn sitting on her lap. As she grabbed the remote, Liv laid out a smirk.

"Life... is... good." Liv sighed happily as she turned on the TV.

From there, she heard the announcer's voice come across the tube.

_"And now, for your viewing pleasure,"_ The announcer said with suspense. _"Here's the world premiere of Movie 43 in 4D!"_

And then, Liv fell right asleep as the remote fell out of her hands and down to the floor, trapping her in a deep slumber. Maybe because she was still dazed from that huge scared hug that Karen gave her not too long ago. After all, rest was good for the body and soul. Liv even laid out a smile while she slept peaceful like a baby in a Christmas manger.

That's all Liv ever wanted for her alone time. Just peace and quiet.

However, a few minutes later...

_*CRASH!*_

A crashing sound woke Liv up simultaneously.

"AGGGGGH!" Liv screamed, "FLAME-THROWING RAPIST IS HERE!"

Suddenly, Liv ducked under the couch, hoping that supposed movie monster wouldn't break into their ever-loving household. If he did, Liv would have been a goner while having her upper intestines barbecued to death. There was no way Liv was gonna let that happen to anyone like her. She wouldn't allow it any other way.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" Liv shook her head, "There's no way I'm freaking out like my mom! Besides, there's no such thing as a sex predator/pyromaniac. I mean, that's just silly."

But then, she heard a knock on the door.

Suddenly, Liv felt a bit of suspense in her heart. Somehow the fear that a flame-throwing sex hound emerged from her mind. So for safety, Liv rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a fire extinguisher just for safe keeping.

"Good thing I keep one of these in hand..." Liv muttered to herself while clinching the extinguisher tight in her hands.

Carefully, she managed to tiptoe through the door, and using her quick reflexes, Liv quickly opened the door...

...

...

...and blasted that fire extinguisher onto the unknown figure!

Short fizzy ice crystals had been shot from the black nuzzle and started blasting the figure with a full-force wind. The figure started to shield himself from the blast itself. Liv had totally gone crazy with the object, pressing on that trigger whenever she can.

"Go away, you fiend!" Liv shouted, "Ain't no way you're grilling me with your firecrotch!"

From out of nowhere, the figure shouted right at her:

_"Hey, get off with the extinguisher already! I'm not a intruder!"_

Hearing him give up, Liv stopped for the moment as she finally put the extinguisher down.

And after the cool smoke cleared, she looked down in total shock. With her jaw slacked to the floor in stunned silence, he looked down to find out who she blasted.

"Wait a minute." Liv gasped. "You must be..."

* * *

**Hmmmm, I betcha can't guess who Liv's gonna meet in the next chapter. If you can guess, then you get free brownies! Until then, expect the second chapter soon enough! Until then, snoochie boochies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**"This Can't Be Happening"  
**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with "Liv &amp; Maddie" and "Austin &amp; Ally". "Liv &amp; Maddie", "Austin &amp; Ally" and its characters are owned by Disney Channel and It's A Laugh Productions. Anyway, since I'm in a huge writing mood, I'd figured I write this nice comforting two or three-shot featuring Liv Rooney and someone else. I bet you don't know who it is. If you know why I write interesting two or thee-shots like this, you'll see where this leads to. Or maybe not. Either way, you'll have to find out.**

**Another Disclaimer: I do not own the character Liv Rooney. Liv Rooney is a character owned by Dove Cameron. Okay, on with the fic!**

**Yet again, another disclaimer: Get ready to find out who's meeting Liv right about... NOW!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

* * *

As the smoke cleared, Liv was shocked to find out who she blasted.

All decked out in that leather jacket, white tanktop and those dirty denim jeans that he usually sports in his concerts. To make his character complete, his shiny bright blonde hair had shone around Liv's precious blue eyes. As he dusted himself off, the figure looked at her.

"You're... you're Austin Moon!" Liv gasped.

"Yeah, the one and only." Austin said, still dusting the ice off his shoulder. "I never the knew the people in this town was so psychotic."

"You should meet my brothers." Liv nodded, "They're more psychotic enough than everyone you meet."

"I'll steer clear of that." Austin nodded as well. "Um, haven't I seen you around before?"

Trying to shake off that little awkward moment, Liv lent him her hand.

"My apologies." Liv blushed, "I'm Liv Rooney."

"Wait a minute," Austin replied, "You mean to tell me you're _that_ Liv Rooney? The very same chick who was Tristan Lycamp in that Space Werewolves movie? That's one awesome movie."

"I'm very glad you think so." She nodded, "Of course, you may also remember from that show that I did back when I was 11 called, 'Sing It Loooooooooud'!"

"Yeah, I got to watch a little bit of it," He smirked. "You really got some nice pipes there."

"Very glad you think so." Liv nodded, not having to know if that was pun intended or not.

"I guess you're wondering why I'm here, huh?" Austin laughed.

"Pretty much," She chuckled and nodded. "Why are you here?"

"Apparently, my tour bus got in such a terrible accident and so far, my tire blew out." Austin sighed, "I was gonna have them call, but unfortunately, my phone died out on me and I couldn't find out where my phone charger is. Do you have a phone I can use so I can ask for help?"

However, Liv wasn't even listening. Just like a crazed fangirl, he ended up admiring Austin's silky short blonde hair and sighed like an angel. The rockstar tried to get through to her again.

"Um, Liv?" Austin raised his eyebrow, "I was saying do you have a phone so I can call for help?"

"Oh, um..." Liv said, waking up. "Sure, I have one in my pocket."

After only a few seconds of searching, she pulled out his phone and gave it to Austin, in which he dialed 911 immediately. A few moments later, he picked up the signal.

"Yeah, 911?" Austin spoke on the phone, "This is Austin Moon. Yes, _the_ Austin Moon. I need some help around here. You see, my tour bus crashed into a wooden pole and it's trashed very bad. Yes, I'm okay. A little bit banged up, but I'm fine. Could you come help me out anyway? You're busy with a car crash? How far are you gonna get here anyway? Yeah, I'll try to wait. Thanks."

After he hung up, Austin refocused right on Liv.

"Is it that bad?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Well, the medics are busy trying to tend everyone in a 50-man car crash." Austin sighed, "So it's gonna be a whole 13 hours before they help me out. Looks like I won't be able to make it to my concert."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Liv groaned.

"Eh, it's okay." Austin shrugged, "I can just reschedule 'til further notice."

However, the breezy wind ended up blasting Austin and Liv full-force. It was like mother nature turning on Earth's air conditioner and breezing through their bodies with just a hint of coolness. Nevertheless, they felt their bodies shiver as a result.

Knowing that this was cold, Liv had another suggestion in mind.

"So... do you wanna come in?" Liv replied. "It's awfully cold outside."

"Sure, it's way warmer than my tour bus anyway." Austin shrugged as she led him inside.

Suddenly, a warm wave of air hit Austin with a nice breeze. This was way better than being stranded outside in the cold with a very sweet, yet very beautiful girl like Liv Rooney. Her house was way bigger than the house that he lived in Miami. It was way more roomy and it was a lot more luxurious.

"You got a really good place here, Liv." Austin smirked.

"It's not much, but at least it helps me escape life in Hollywood." Liv shrugged. "You want something to drink?"

"That depends," He replied while taking a seat on the couch. "What do you have to drink?"

"Let's see, we've got coke, tea, lemonade, ginger ale, milk, chocolate milk, pina coladas, Monster, Red Bull and some nasty moonshine that my father made." Liv said nicely.

"Just coke is fine." He nodded.

"Coming right up!" She exclaimed as he walked over to the kitchen.

While she was occupied at the kitchen, Austin Moon decided to kick back on the sofa with the remote that he found on the floor. With his hand on the trigger, he pressed on the remote where he heard the announcer's voiceover on the tube.

_"And now, back to Movie 43 in 3D!" _The voiceover said.

"Ugh, that's way horrible." Austin cringed as he changed the channel.

While he was changing the channel however, he managed to get a good look at Liv, who was bending over and trying to get a soda from under the fridge cabinet. Although it was only from the side, Austin had imagine what Liv would have looked like if he went behind her and saw her from the back. This gave Austin very interesting thoughts in his mind.

"Mmmmm, I bet she's got a nice ass..." Austin thought while looking at the blonde.

As Liv finally got the two cans of coke that she got from the fridge, Austin managed to turn quickly around to the TV, hoping that Liv didn't see him stare at her. Luckily for him, she didn't notice it or else Austin would have gotten a kick to the balls.

"Here ya go." She said, handing him a coke.

"Thanks," Austin smiled. "Haven't drank anything for a long time."

Meanwhile, the rockstar managed to change the channel to a music video channel, in which the song that was playing happened to be the song "Better Together", one of Austin Moon's signature songs.

"So, is this one of your music videos?" Liv pointed out at the screen.

"Yeah, I had it shot around a green screen." Austin said, sipping his coke. "My best friend Dez directed it head-on."

"You must be lucky." Liv rolled his eyes. "I don't even want to mention my music video to you."

"You mean that FroloYOLO song?" Austin replied. "I kinda liked the leprechaun in the video. Too bad you sorta chased him off."

"Eh, it happens." Liv chuckled.

However, Austin felt a little stuffy in the jacket he was wearing. He felt so stuffy that his forehead was inches away from sweating.

"Hey, Liv." He asked her nicely.

"Yes, Austin?"

"You don't mind if I take my jacket off, don't you?" He said, sweating a bit. "It's getting a little hot wearing it."

"Um..." Liv said while she was blushing. "Go right ahead."

Trying not to notice her blush, Austin took off his leather jacket and threw it behind the sofa, just so he could feel a little bit cooler. Liv on the other hand was amazed at the muscles that was appearing from his shirt. She had no other choice but to gaze at his arms like a flawless, yet muscular sculpture.

Liv would often wonder what Austin looked like shirtless. Oh, if she had imagined it so, then Liv would have died and gone to heaven. But then, there would only be one sister in the family, and there was no way Liv wanted it. Liv loved her twin sister, but not much as she loved the sight of Austin's arms.

Just like that, Austin finally noticed Liv staring at him with a brightened blush all around her face.

"What?" Austin smiled again.

"Um, I never really knew you worked out." Liv said.

"Hey, sometimes it's the price you pay for being a pop star." He chuckled, "But it's well worth it having to show off these guns to a couple of my fans."

"I can see why," Liv nodded. "Mind if I feel them."

"Sure," Austin shrugged before flexing his arm at her. "Welcome to the gun show, Mrs. Rooney."

Feeling excited, Liv placed her hand around his left bicep, which forced chills to go around her spine in total pleasure. Liv didn't know if she was gonna die happy or perhaps faint. Either way, she was willing to take what came her way. She couldn't get enough of having to feel Austin's arm around her hands.

"Wow, it's like trying to squeeze a giant boulder!" She squealed.

"Believe me, Liv." Austin smirked, "It's like having to feel a tank."

"Sure," Liv laughed like a schoolgirl. "Would you like another drink?"

"Go right ahead." He smirked.

Just like that, Liv raced to the kitchen so that they would grab another couple of cokes from the kitchen.

To kill time, Austin decided to flex his arms just for fun while imagining every fangirl around him feel his arms in a lovesick way.

"Don't worry, girls." Austin spoke to the air. "There's enough Austin Moon to go around. Now ladies, please form a single line."

While he was still taking to his imaginary fangirls in his mind, Liv came back to the living room with what seemed to be two cans of Vanilla Coke.

"There we go," Liv replied. "I have two-"

But before she could finish that sentence, Liv tripped over her feet!

To add insult to injury, one of the opened cokes flew by and hit Austin by the white tanktop, splashing all around the white fabric. The popstar was shocked as ever to see this happen. And so was Liv!

"Oh my gosh!" Liv gasped, "I am so sorry about that! That was so clumsy of me!"

Trying not to scream like a prissy little girl, Austin managed to remain calm.

"It's all right." Austin replied, "You just didn't know better."

"I know, it's my fault I spilled cola all over your shirt." Liv cringed in agony. "Do you want me to get you a new shirt?"

"Actually, I'm fine." He nodded. "It was a little stuffy in this shirt anyway. You don't mind if I take it off, don't you?"

Hearing this from Austin made the beautiful blonde blush all over her body. She couldn't imagine what she heard from his lips just now. Liv couldn't wait to see him take his shirt off. So Liv had a response for her:

"Go ahead..."

Seeing the delight in her face, Austin lifted up his tight white tanktop and took it off.

Liv got a nice good look of his killer six-pack. She admired his abs so much that it made Liv harder to breathe in her body. Her heart started beating in pleasure and suspense as the rest of her insides all melted slowly while looking at Austin's ripped abdomen.

"I hope that helped," Austin replied, "Hey Liv, can you hand me my ja-"

Austin had never finished that sentence.

Instead...

...

...

...Liv cut him off with a surprising kiss!

Apparently, all of those dirty thoughts drove Liv crazy so much that he grabbed his cheeks and planted her puffy, bulbous lips around his thin flavorful lips. This kiss felt a bit deeper as a moan shot through Liv, especially when she slipped in some tongue. Austin didn't know how to react from all of this. He tried to fight back but strangely, he couldn't.

It was as if he really liked the passionate kiss that Liv gave him.

After perhaps 15 seconds of kissing, Liv separated from Austin, who was still in shock.

"Liv!" He exclaimed, "What was that for?"

Trying to breathe gently, Liv gave out an explanation.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't take it anymore." Liv said while fanning herself. "I mean, you're just so hot and sexy. I mean, when you showed me those muscles of yours, I tend to lose it and I go out of control. I just couldn't help but kissing you, Austin. I know I feel bad about it, since you'd already have a girlfriend. But I... I just couldn't help it."

Liv felt so horrible that she kissed him like that, but she must admit that it actually felt right to kiss Austin. So far, Liv was split by this decision. Austin had every right to hate Liv Rooney for that. She really didn't know better of what she did.

But strange enough...

...

...

...Austin smiled right at Liv.

"Well, I really liked that kiss," He smirked. "It felt really nice."

"You actually liked it?" Liv gasped.

"Yeah, you're actually a best kisser than Ally is." Austin smirked again. "I never seen her pull off tongue before like you."

"I don't know what to say..." She sighed heavenly, nearly losing her breath.

"Well, I got something to say myself." Austin replied as he approached her.

Before Liv could actually say something, Austin caressed her lower chin. And in one breathtaking moment, Austin returned the kiss by planting his smacker around her plump red lips. It was like sinking his teeth into a delicious red Apple. Once he digged his claws around her, there was no use having to let go of that flavor. That kiss around her Apple-scented lips felt so intoxicating to Austin.

To add more pleasure, Austin inserted his tongue inside Liv, letting out quite a moan around the popstar. Liv was so excited about the kiss that she wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss much further. Neither one was gonna breathe at the end of this, but they hardly didn't care at all. They were enjoying the kiss.

After perhaps 20 seconds of the kiss, they separated again. But this time, Liv had something in mind.

"Austin..." Liv whispered.

"Yeah...?" He whispered back.

With her heart still beating, Liv gave him three simple words that Austin definitely wanted to hear from her.

"My bedroom. Now."

"As you wish." Austin whispered again.

Not taking their urges anymore, Liv took Austin's hand as they went upstairs to her and her sister's bedroom.

* * *

**Yes, if you had guessed Austin Moon (which is played by Ross Lynch), than you guessed right, my friends!  
**

**Get ready for some hot M-rated action next chapter. That's right, it's gonna get hot and steamy between Austin and Liv, so don't miss it!**

**And yes, if you didn't know, I do support Ross Lynch and Dove Cameron as a real-life OTP. I know they're probably taken, but hey, a guy can dream, can he? (BTW, I call them Ausliv or by the actor/actress playing them, Rove)**

**P.S.: Come to think of it, I may start thinking about writing more Austin/Liv stories if anyone's willing to co-write with me about writing one. This is so gonna be fun!**


	3. Chapter 3

**"This Can't Be Happening"  
**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with "Liv &amp; Maddie" and "Austin &amp; Ally". "Liv &amp; Maddie", "Austin &amp; Ally" and its characters are owned by Disney Channel and It's A Laugh Productions. Anyway, since I'm in a huge writing mood, I'd figured I write this nice comforting two or three-shot featuring Liv Rooney and someone else. I bet you don't know who it is. If you know why I write interesting two or thee-shots like this, you'll see where this leads to. Or maybe not. Either way, you'll have to find out.**

**Another Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Liv Rooney or Austin Moon. Liv Rooney is a character owned by Dove Cameron, and Austin Moon is a character owned by the totally awesome Ross Lynch. Okay, on with the fic!**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

* * *

With the hand right on the bedroom door, Liv pushed it open to where she and Austin had continued their hot make-out session on the bed. It grew very hot and heavy between the two blondes as Austin managed to kiss around her neck. From there, Liv emitted a very light moan, being turned on by the rock-star's touch. However, when Austin started kissing down from her neck to her BB-cup chest, Liv's moans increased ten-fold. Those lips of his were driving Liv crazy.

In fact, it was driving her so crazy that Liv clenched onto Austin's tight butt, which was covered by those tight jeans. Her sexual urges said it all. She wanted him out of those jeans so badly. Luckily, when they turned over from that make out session, Liv decided to get a little kinky as soon as Austin was laid on her bed.

"Mmmmmm, you don't know how bad I want this." Liv smirked.

"I know I really want it." Austin smirked back.

With her hands around his pant edges, Liv managed to slide his pants off his legs and down to his feet, throwing them away.

When she looked down at the rockstar's groin, she was captivated of how big, how erect, how solid, how strong, how bulbous and how throbbing his manhood was. For someone that young as 19, he had such a big 9-inch bazooka. Ooooh, how Liv wanted that big bazooka around her hands. Just fiddling it until it goes crazy and shooting all over the place.

As she got a hold of his rod, Liv looked right up to Austin.

"I'm definitely gonna enjoy this as much as you are..." She whispered.

With Austin relaxing on her bed, the starlet dove right in, wrapping her tongue around his firm member. She teased it every chance she got by circling it all around the tip of his head. The rockstar let out such a distant hiss, clinging onto Liv's bedstand just to keep himself intact. Finally, after seconds of teasing, Liv plunged deep-first inside him. Slurping and sucking him back and forth until he was bound to lose consciousness. Of course, Austin was doing his best to stay conscious after her slippery tongue flickered up and down his steel pipe.

Austin was feeling his hips twitching a little. He never imagined how good this felt to him. Having such a captivating blonde bombshell like Liv Rooney sucking him off felt like icing on the cake. Even Ally would never try something like this, which was interesting since Austin and Ally never had any sex yet when they were dating. While Austin's thoughts rang clear, he shook himself even more when Liv's hand started massaging his ballbag. She was clinching onto them, rubbing it in circles, and even kissing them, just to drive Austin crazy. He was driven crazy by her tongue so many times, that he was nearly lose to losing control around her bed.

After licking off the rest of the saliva from his erection, Liv stood up and stared down at Austin with such lust.

"Oh man, that was crazy..." Austin panted.

"Not as crazy as this is gonna be." Liv said lustfully.

"You mean?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah," Liv nodded. "Just sit still, hunk..."

Smirking under her chin, Liv managed to playfully tug around her pink underwear. Shimmying her hips around just to keep Austin's erection going, Liv slid the rest of her underwear down to her legs. The blonde rockstar was quite impressed of how shaven she already looked. Yet, he wanted to imagine how good it would feel going inside Liv. Those imaginations made Austin very giddy as a horse loving pancakes.

"Whoa, you look very good." Austin smirked.

"Same to you, stud." Liv winked at him. "Mind if I ride you?"

"Saddle up, cowgirl." The rockstar winked back, speaking with a fake Texas accent.

Carefully and nicely, Liv managed to climb up on her bed, placefully sitting around Austin's full nine-inch erection. Using gentle concentration, Liv pushed down on all nine inches, letting out quite a loud moan. Good thing her parents, two brothers and twin sister didn't hear her knowing they were far away. With Austin attached between her legs, Liv's hips started moving and gyrating slowly, bringing in such arousing sensation. From Austin's POV, she gyrated around like a smooth-sailing ocean around the bay, making her melodious moans music to his ears.

But suddenly, Liv started stepping it up by popping her shapely rear on his groin, smacking up and down to it's banging beat. One by one, she kept slamming and impaling her groin fast, pounding his erection into submission. This was hurting Liv's rear so much since it was her first time with someone like Austin, but it never felt so good to see what it was like with his entire manhood wrapped inside her. While Liv was bouncing around on his naked lap, the starlet managed to get the rest of her bra off, in which she displayed Austin her bare breasts. Her double B-cups gleamed so much in the moonlight and it swayed back and forth like the gentle, calm wind itself. Austin was dying to feel those precious orbs around his hands.

While Liv was still riding his hard, bulbous cock tightly, she looked down to him.

"You... uhh... wanna switch?" Liv said between moans.

"Glad... ohhh... you never asked..." Austin nodded.

Suddenly, the rockstar began turning Liv over. This time, he was on top and she was on the bottom. Which is what Austin definitely wanted.

Without any warning, Austin started moving his hips all around hers, pumping back and forth. While so, Liv's long legs were spreaded to the side, only to wrap itself around Austin like a snake. As he was thrusting, a glimpse of pre-cum appeared around his erection, suddenly anticipating climax. Liv noticed this by an ounce of her slit. She had always dreamed of holding a famous rock-star's baby. And if Austin was gonna do what she thought he would do, then her dream would have come true by the snap of a finger.

Meanwhile, as he kept on thrusting his hard member, Austin Moon reached down onto her chest and gave Liv's chest a major squeezing. Not to mention that his tongue gave a very satisfying lick around her left breast. This brought out a squee coming from the actress. His tongue made her so ticklish and quite rapturous to say the least. While being thrusted and licked upon, Liv managed to wrap her hands around Austin's glorious blond mane. It was definitely soft and silky just like hers by a mile.

While the two embraced each other in this little screw-fest, Liv wanted him to take things further.

"Austin...?" Liv moaned.

"Yeah...?" He whispered back.

"Turn... uhh... me over." She pleaded.

"As you wish, my lady." Austin smirked.

With Liv feeling exhausted, Austin managed to carefully turn her over (without falling off the bed).

As the blonde starlet remained on all fours, Austin smirked as he positioned himself around her rear. Glistening the sweat around his member, he pressed on while Liv took in another loud moan. Grabbing on to her tight, shapely hips, he slid in and out smoothly. The heat that Austin felt from her was incredible. It's like his manhood took a hot steamy shower. Liv on the other hand, grew dull of the way Austin's hips was moving behind her. She wanted him to go overdrive. She wanted to make him feel rough. And rough he went.

With the fierceness of a tiger and the aggressiveness of a cheetah, Austin sped up his thrusting. And just to keep it up, he even decided to play a little smack and grab with her precious ass. Liv started clenching those bed-sheets of hers, feeling every thrust and smack that Austin could ever lay out on her. Never before was she turned on by that. It sorta hurt a little in her mind, but somehow, the pain was so much worth it in her mind.

However, all of Austin's thrusting soon gave way. He could feel something shake inside him. Noticing this, he went faster and faster, not showing signs of stopping any time soon. Liv wanted this. She wanted him to come. She was begging to feel every ounce of him go straight through her. She was about to feel it coming.

"Oh, I'm gonna...!" Austin grunted.

"Make me feel it... OHHH, MAKE ME FEEL IT!"

And feel it she did.

With one last thrust, Austin had released himself inside of Liv, injecting her with his precious seed. This forced the blonde starlet to let out a moan so loud that even the rest of her neighborhood heard it among a five-mile radius. But it didn't matter to Liv anymore. What mattered to her now was that Austin had planted every ounce of his seed inside her. Her dream had finally come true! Liv was finally holding her and Austin's soon-to-be baby, and nothing was gonna stop them from having it.

The session was all they wanted. Minutes later, Austin had collapsed onto Liv, spooning each other on the bed. He felt Liv blushing and sighing in comfort, which sounded so much like a graceful bird singing. The rockstar couldn't help but smile at that as he was kissing the back of Liv's neck.

"Mmmmm... you were incredible." Liv sighed.

"Totally," Austin smirked. "Never knew this was my first time with a hot celebrity before."

"I never knew this was my first time, too." Liv nodded with a smile. "You definitely know how to please a lady like me."

"All the ladies do," He nodded again. "It's the highs of being a rockstar."

"I couldn't agree, more." She shrugged.

While she was still resting facedown, Austin managed to whisper around Liv's ear.

"Liv..."

"Ooh, you're a scamp." Liv smirked.

"Liv..." He whispered again.

"I love it when you say my name, Austin." Liv whispered back. "Say it again."

"LIV?" A voice shouted.

Apparently, it didn't sound like Austin. Instead...

...

...

...it sounded like her twin sister, Maddie!

Bothering her like this, Liv managed to wake up.

But to her disappointment, Austin wasn't there. Instead, Maddie was there at the left side of her room, staring at her with strange concern on her face. This couldn't be right. I mean, Austin was already there and the next thing Liv knew, he was already gone. Apparently, life played a sick game with Liv's mind. As much as Liv didn't want to admit this, she wasn't left alone just so she could help out a restless rockstar in her time of need. There was no tour bus crash anywhere near her house. In fact, there was no Austin Moon showing up at her house at all.

It was nothing but a dream. But Liv still refused to believe it.

"Maddie, where's Austin?" Liv replied.

"Who?" Maddie said, picking up her glasses.

"Austin Moon, where is he?" Liv panted. "He was laying right beside me an hour ago."

"Austin Moon?" Maddie raised her eyebrow. "Liv, that was just some crazy sexual dream you were having. Just to remind you, he's got a girlfriend already. Tough luck, princess."

"But it was all real!" Liv whined.

"Only in your dreams, it was." Maddie chuckled, pretending to believe Liv's story. "Good night, Liv."

While Maddie went back to bed, Liv had no choice but to pout. She just couldn't believe that her dreams had played her all along. While thinking about this horrible thought, she sighed depressingly as she went back to bed. Before going back to bed in such disappointment, she thought to herself with one last groan:

_"Oh, why couldn't it been real?"_

* * *

**Yeah, Liv. Why couldve it been real? Darn you dreamworld for getting a girl's hopes up! You should be ashamed of yourself.**

**Sorry to keep the rest of you waiting for so long. Yes, it might have been a little dirty, but it's what you'd come to expect from something like me. I tell ya, I write the hottest lemons of them all. No question about it.**

**Anyway, what did the rest of you Austin/Liv fans think? Feedbacks are welcome!**

**Oh, and go Sting! Kick Triple H's ass at WrestleMania 31! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


End file.
